In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Optimal placement of a well in a hydrocarbon-bearing zone (the “payzone”) usually requires geosteering with deviated or horizontal well trajectories, since most payzones extend in the horizontal plane. Geosteering is an intentional control to adjust drilling direction. An existing approach based on geosteering in well placement includes intersecting and locating the payzone followed by moving the drill string to a higher position and beginning to drill a new branch that approaches to the target zone from top. This first approach is time consuming, where drilling needs to be stopped and a device for branching needs to be lowered into the well. Another existing approach based on geosteering in well placement includes intersecting and locating the payzone followed by continuing drilling to approach the well from the bottom. This second approach can result in overshoot of the well path from the desired target zone and may only be effective if the well is highly deviated at point of intersection.